The Fight of Phineas and Ferb
by scooby823945
Summary: Phineas and Ferb had an arguemant while Candace is going on a date with Jeremy but she found out that her brothers are arguing so she,Isabella,Baljeet,Buford and Jeremy are trying to stop their arguement and bringing the old Phineas and Ferb back
1. Chapter 1

**Singers: _Doofenshmirtz eating his breakfast!_**

**Doofenshmirtz:** Norm more coffee!

**Norm:** coming sir *Norm puts more coffee in his cup*

**Doofenshmirtz:** finally,*drinks his coffee and throws the cup to Norm* by the way Norm, clean this place up now time to test my- Norm drum roll please *Norm plays the drum* The Argue Inator! *Doof presses the button and the Inator's ray goes to the Pacific Ocean bounces off the satellite and hits someone on Danville* Yes, it is working *Evil Laugh* now time to wait 20 minutes for it to recharge.

**Phineas:** Good Morning bro, I guess it's another beautiful day on The Tri-State Area, so what should we do today *Ferb shrugs* Well I guess we should go outside...

**Candace: *her cellphone rings*** Hello?

**Jeremy:** hey Candace it's Jeremy

**Candace:** oh hey Jeremy, so no work today?

**Jeremy:** yeah I'm getting a little bored here at home so wanna hang out today?

**Candace:** Aren't you gonna spend time with your little sister today?

**Jeremy:** Oh ah Suzy? she's in summer school today so...

**Candace:** well okay Jeremy

**Jeremy:** cool so ah I'll go to your house later bye!

**Candace:** okay Jeremy...*her cellphone rings again* Hello?

**Stacy:** oh hey Candace so whatcha gonna do today?

*Isabella senses that someone is using her catchphrase*

**Candace:** Oh Hi Stace I'm gonna hang out with Jeremy today

**Stacy:** Oh cool I taught that you were gonna bust your brothers

**Candace:** soon enough

**Stacy:** okay,well I gotta go Mom's gonna take me to her Dentist for a Checkup**...**

**Candace:** okay bye!

**Phineas: **Hey Ferb where's Candace?

**Ferb:** she's inside getting ready

**Phineas:** cool Hey where's Perry *Ferb shrugs*

**Narrator:** Perry pushes the button and slides down his lair...

**Major Monogram: **Good Morning Agent P

**Carl:** oh hi Agent P here's your allowance *gives him his allowance* say sir can I have my allowance now! please

**Major Monogram:** Carl we're not paying you remember you're an unpaid Intern, now get out of the way so I can give Agent P his Mission, Our Satellite has Indicate that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created some kind of a argue ray or-

**Carl:** an Argue Inator sir...

**Major Monogram:** right an Argue Inator so you better make sure you destroy that Inator and get ready to kick some Doofin butt *Laughs*

**Agent Double 00:** really that's your biggest line Mr. Monogram?

**Major Monogram:** actuall it's "Major Monogram" and by the way the how did you get in here?

**Agent Double 00:** I was sitting here a couple of hours ago didn't you notice me? anyway I'm here to get my allowance

**Major Monogram:** what the? you're a secret agent in B.S.U not from the O.W.C.A!

**Agent Double 00:** B.S.U really? well if that's the way how you treated me well I'm tired of this conversation, Agent Double 00 is out peace!

**Narrator:** Meanwhile at Flynn-Fletcher's backyard...

**Phineas: **y'know Ferb if Danville is in trouble or invaded by robots I was thinkin'we should create a device that'll help us fight robots what do you say?

**Ferb:** Ah seriously where do we get those robots

**Phineas:** well we can create a device...

**Narrator:** suddenly Doofenshmirtz's Argue Inator has hit the boys

**Ferb:** unsecond thought I think we shoul Play Baseball in the sky

**Phineas:** I don't think so bro I'm not in the mood of playing baseball so we should buid a jetnator a combination of a jetpack and a carbonator

**Ferb:** sorry Phineas but I'm not in the mood for destroying robots so-

**Narrator:** Oh for crying out loud! why not just build both of those contraption thingys!

**Phineas:** NO!

**Buford:** Look I'm sorry Baljeet that I embarassed you

**Baljeet:** *grunts* y'know Buford that is my big chance to talk to wendy but you messed up!

**Isabella:** Hi Phineas, *looks confused* whatcha, doin'?

**Buford:** Hey Isabella what happend here?

**Isabella:** 4 words Buford "I have no idea"

**Baljeet:** well just ask them

**Isabella: **Uh Phineas whatcha doin'?

**Phineas:** Oh hi Isabella I'm building my-

**Buford: **hey Dinner Bell why aren't you guys working together?

**Phineas:** well Ferb doesn't like my Idea so he's on his own

**Baljeet:** It seems like those two had an arguement

**Isabella:** are you sure about that?

**Baljeet:** Yes,yes I am

**Narrator:** Candace gets inside the backyard to bust the boys but-

**Candace: **Phineas and Ferb you guys are sooo- What happend here?

**Isabella: **Oh hi Candace it seems like your brothers had an arguement.

**Candace:** What? How? *they all shrugs*

**Jeremy:** Hey guys *looks confused* ahhh am I dreaming...

**Baljeet:** No,No you're not

**Candace:** ah Jeremy can I have a word with you?

**Jeremy:** sure..

**Candace: **Listen, can we hang out tomorrow? I need to bring back my brothers to their old selves.. so sorry

**Jeremy:** Oh I see well then I'll help you..

**Isabella: **Yeah me too how about you guys?

**Baljeet:** you know I'm in-in the toilet *Laughs* it is lame isn't it?

**Isabella:** how about you Buford?

**Buford:** Nah who cares they'll be back to their oldselves tomorrow or unless they got hit by an Argue Ray or something...

**Baljeet:** Help or not?

**Buford:** Nope *Isabella Elbowed him* Ouch! yeah all right I'll help you guys...

**Narrator: ***Sleeping*

**Director:** Psst wake up it's your cue!

**Narrator:** Oh ah sorry sir... Meanwhile Perry goe to-

**Singers: _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_**

**Narrator:** Oh for crying out loud you already singed the Evil Jingle...

**Doofenshmirtz: **Hold on I'm coming! *Opens the Door* Finally the cable operator or whoever you are anyway you need to fix my T.V. and make sure it's in H.D.! *goes to his Inator* *Evil Laugh* Finally to-

**Perry:** *chatters* GRRRRRRR

**Doofenshmirtz: **Oh now what I was gone for a minute in there and you're finished already? *Gives the Bill* all right here's 20 bucks and you're tip 5 dollars *Perry stares at him* What?

**Perry: ***chatters* GRRRRRR *removes his disgiuise*

**Doofenshmirtz: **A Platypus with a Toolbox? *Perry puts on this hat* Perry the Platypus with a Toolbox? *Perry Let's go his Toolbox*

**Singers: _Perry!_**

**Doofenshmirtz:** Oh it's you Perry the Platypus!

**Norm:** Sir I had a very,very,very,very,very,very-

**Narrator:** 5 minutes Later...

**Norm:** very Bad News the Cable Operator or whoever it is is Perry the Platypus!

**Doofenshmirtz:** *looks annoyed* *gasp* Norm you're too late...

**Norm:** Sorry sir my Wallet is missing so I need to find it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Phineas = That is it FERB I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN**

**Isabella = huh Phineas, my mom said you can stay with me until you get along with Ferb. You can sleep in my room**

**Phineas = thanks Isabella, can you help by bringing my stuff in your room**

**Isabella = sure**

**Candace = Phineas wait.**

**Phineas = Candace maybe Ferb will do well without me. So I guess this is good-bye.**

**Candace = I love you little brother.**

**Isabella = come on Phineas**

**Phineas = I am coming Isabella, well bye Candace.**

**Candace = Ferb, this is all your fault**

**Ferb = my fault, this is Phineas's fault.**

**Candace = I am so upset I don't feel like busting right now or forever.**

**Ferb = fine, who need Phineas. I can do my project all by myself. **

**Phineas = I love you Isabella **

**Isabella = I love you too Phineas. What are you going to do without Ferb.**

**Phineas = be right beside the girl that I love all my life.**

**Isabella = thanks. Let go to the pool in my backyard.**

**Phineas = that sounds nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Over the next two weeks Phineas and Isabella were happy to be with each other. Candace is still finding a way to get Phineas and Ferb back together but nothing worked. Ferb is busy reading books that he missed reading. Stacy and Jeremy even helped Candace with their plan but Phineas wants to stay with Isabella. ****Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is able to trap Perry in a platypus-sized can (note that he was captured off-screen, because imagining Norm looking back to how Perry was captured and Perry not wanting to "talk" about it would be hilarious). He explains his reason for making the Argue-inator, which is simple but actually brilliant: if everyone is busy fighting with each other, it would create anarchy, giving Dr. Doofenshmirtz time to sneak his way into power. Perry attempts to break out using a can opener that was in his hat (what? It could happen. C'mon, he had some kind of opera hat in one episode, where did that come from?). He is unable to, because Norm notices, and vaporizes the object, much to Perry's assumed dismay. However, while Norm isn't looking, he reveals to have a back up can opener. Phineas and Ferb are still living in separate house and missed being by the being-friendly Inator (that Perry made) and everyone got along expect Phineas and Ferb.**


End file.
